twentyonepilotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stressed Out
|album=Blurryface |album1=Blurryface |prev=Heavydirtysoul |next=Ride |prevs=Tear In My Heart |nexts=Lane Boy }} “'Stressed Out'” is a song by Twenty One Pilots. It is the second track on their fourth studio album, Blurryface. "Stressed Out" is the most well-known song by the music duo, topping many American charts. It served as the third single from the album, released on April 28, 2015. The video was released the day before on Fueled by Ramen's YouTube channel. The song was nominated for Record of the Year at the 2017 GRAMMY Awards. Official video Background "Stressed Out" discusses Joseph's desire to return to his childhood years, where things were less complicated. As an adult, he's stressed out, and is constantly forced to make decisions regarding finances, jobs, and growing up. Chart performance In the United States, "Stressed Out" climbed 13–9 for the chart dated January 16, 2016, becoming the group's first top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100. The track topped Billboard's Hot Rock Songs chart for a second week, led the Alternative Songs Airplay chart for a ninth week, also crossing over to mainstream audiences, rising 14–13 on the Mainstream Top 40 and bulleting at number 20 on Adult Top 40. For the chart issue dated January 30, 2016, the song ascended 5–4 on the Hot 100. The single entered the top 10 on both Radio Songs and Streaming Songs. A commissioned house remix by Dave Winnel helped the single reach number nine on Dance/Mix Show Airplay in its February 13, 2016 issue. The song reached number 2 in its 21st week on the Hot 100, behind "Love Yourself" by Justin Bieber. The single, which led Billboard's Hot Rock Songs chart for an eighth week, is the first title that has also appeared on Hot Rock Songs to rank in the Hot 100's top two in more than a year, since Hozier's "Take Me to Church" spent its third and final week at its number 2 peak on the January 3, 2015, Hot 100. "Stressed Out" is the first former Alternative Songs number one to top Mainstream Top 40 in more than two-and-a-half-years, since Lorde's "Royals" in 2013. It was the first by a duo or group to do so in nearly four years, since Fun's "We Are Young" (featuring Janelle Monáe) in 2012. In the United Kingdom, "Stressed Out" became the duo's first single to chart on the UK Singles Chart, debuting at number thirty four and peaking at number twelve. Live performances Twenty One Pilots performed "Stressed Out" on Late Night with Seth Meyers on September 14, 2015. The song was part of their setlist at Lollapalooza 2015. Twenty One Pilots performed "Stressed Out" on their 2016 Emotional Roadshow World Tour in Ohio, Tyler Joseph, the lead singer of the band changed the lyrics of the first verse, however. In the changed lyrics, he talked about how fans of the band thought the song was overplayed, and the success of the song. Track listing Lyrics Credits Table Category:Blurryface Songs Category:Fueled by Ramen Category:Music Videos Category:Singles Category:RIAA Platinum